


Dependence

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Peter Parker & Tony Stark [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Twins, eventual infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Peter and Peyton Parker were normal twins living in Queens when Peter was bit by a radioactive spider and then Tony Stark showed up and changed everything, and that was before they knew he was their father. With Aunt May gone and the twins taking up residence in the tower, how long until they find out? And who is this Peter Quill guy and what does he want with them?





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not without my sister."
> 
> "I don't watch Soap Operas."

Of all of the things Peter loved and cherished, Peyton was and always would be at the top of the list. It wasn't hard to see that the two were twins, they both had the same thick, curly, brunette hair, dark brown eyes framed in long eyelashes, and the best puppy dog face to ever exist on planet earth. Plus the fact that they were so obviously best friends. Neither ever strayer too far from the other and the longest they had ever been apart was around 12 hours... That's why a trip go Germany without her sounded terrible.

When Peter walked into his apartment to see none other than Tony Stark sitting in his living room with his aunt May, his first thought was of how badly Peyton would be freaking out had she not had to stay after school for orchestra practice (she could play the cello like nobody's business). The second was why in the world was the man there in the first place.

Then it was revealed that now Tony also knew about Spiderman and wanted to recruit him. Peyton would have bristled. Would have shook her head. Begged him not to go. She was already frightened of the dangers of being Spiderman, she did support him, but that didn't stop that gnawing in her stomach every time he went out. It would only grow if she had to sit at home for Lord knows how long as he fought freaking Avengers.

"I can't. Not without my sister." he said, cutting the billionaire off as he explained things.

"Who? Peyton?" Tony asked. Tony didn't need to do research on the Parker's to know about the twins and their relations and their grades and their activities. He may have been a distant, secret, father, but he kept an eye out.

Mary had been adamant about not wanting her children to grow up without a father. Tony had been adamant about not letting any more children grow up the way he did, and he wasn't confident in his abilities to be anything unlike his own father. So he had given the woman money, sent her away, watched as she married Richard Parker, and kept a protective eye on his children. Then Peter became Spiderman and the Avengers fell apart and he decided now he needed to reenter the kids lives, if only to protect his son from the dangers of being a superhero and maybe even get a little help out of it.

"Yeah... How'd you know about-"

"Did my research kid. I know everything. Like the fact that she's at orchestra practice right now. Like the fact that the two of you have never been far apart from each other for long." he explained.

"So then you know I can't leave the country without her." he said. Tony sighed. He figured this would happen, he had just hoped it wouldn't, he really didn't want to endanger both of them, especially when she didn't have any powers, but oh well.

"Of course, kid, she can stay in the hotel and eat room service and watch soap operas to her little hearts content." he said.

"I don't watch soap operas." the two males jumped at the sound of the female’s voice. She smirked, leaning back on the now closed door. How did they not notice her come in?

"You'll have all the channels you need." he said. Peter watched as his sister peered down at the superhero and sat next to him on the bed. She may have been freaking out on the inside, but she had always been much better concealing her excitement than Peter.

"Where are we going? I'm afraid I only caught that last snippet of the conversation. Though, I'm assuming it has nothing to do with that grant aunt May was talking about seeing as last time I checked, Peter didn't sign up for any grant and he would have told me if he did... Hell, we'da signed up together if he did." she said.

"Germany. Spiderman." Peter said.

"Ah. Suppose it was only a matter of time... Okay. I'm in."

And that was the beginning of a very complicated series of events. Of course, Peyton would be the one to make it all that, harder to keep secrets and a lot less lenient towards Tony's many jerky moves, especially when it could hurt her brother. Take energetic, overly compassionate, happy Peter and observant, stubborn, calm Peyton, and put the two geniuses into a whole new world and you're pretty much asking for a disaster. However, no one knew that at the time, so they did it. They packed their bags, and went to Germany.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He said it was 'below their pay grade' he didn't even listen."
> 
> "We gotta come up with a better name than "glowy thingy"."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already a great response! I wasn't expecting that! Thanks for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> So I am incorporating the movie, but only because I feel like it's necessary and will help with establishing relationships as far as my version of Peter and Tony and then Peyton and Peter and Peyton and Tony and such. I'm not going to be spending too much time in it though or too much detail because that's boring for me and probably you guys too. So, I hope you like! I have a few chapter pre-written because I like to stay ahead so that I can update regularly so expect the next chapter soon!

Peyton sat on the bleachers, sketch pad in hand, as some of the girls sat talking about the Avengers in front of her. She didn't care all that much, at least not in the way they were speaking. She didn't find any of the Avengers attractive... Except maybe Natasha... She was gay so that was probably part of the reason she didn't find the males attractive, but in any case that wasn't the point; the point was she didn't care about 'Eff, marry, kill'. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her brother's best friend shout:

"Peter knows Spiderman!" and one would say this was the moment things actually started to go downhill. These three words were what would send Peter to a party where he would see something he wasn't supposed to see and in that moment would begin a mission that ended in anger between Tony and the twins, a fallen building, and a lot of heartache. At the time, though, the twins were just worried about the secret being revealed.

"No, I don't. No. I-- I mean--" Peter stuttered trying to cover up for Ned's slip. Peyton put her face in her hands. She knew Ned wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"They're friends." Ned said again. Peyton gave him a look but he didn't notice.

"Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends." Flash Thompson, an ugly spirited, arrogant, bully who didn't have anything nice to say.

"I've met him, yeah. A couple times. But it's..." he struggled.

"Through the Stark internship." Peyton called from her spot, standing up to go stand next to her brother.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it." he said, turning to glare at Ned.

"Well, that's awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party. Right?" Flash snarled.

"Yeah, I'm having people over tonight. You're more than welcome to come." she said.

"Having a party?" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man." Flash continued, begging for attention. Peyton gripped the edges of her book tighter in anger.

'Pick your battles, Pey' she told herself.

"It's okay. I know Peter's way too busy for parties anyway, so..." Liz shrugged.

"Come on. He'll be there. Right, Parker?" Flash asked. Peter didn't answer and the bell rang. As people started clearing out, Peyton grabbed her backpack and walked down to the boys.

"What are you doing?!" Peter exclaimed at Ned.

"Helping you out. Did you not hear her? Liz has a crush on you!" Ned insisted. Peter paused, clearly thinking over his friends words.

"Dude, you're an Avenger. If any one of us has a chance  
with a senior girl, it's you." Ned said.

"So what? The two of you are going to go to some party and Peter's going to show off Spiderman?" Peyton scoffed.

"She's right, man, this is a bad idea." Peter said.

"No it's not! It'll be so cool! Maybe Flash will even get off your back!" Ned said. Peter, again, began to think it over and Peyton sighed.

"Do what you want, Pete, but I think it's a bad idea."

~~~

"Peter, it's nationals. Is there no way you could take one weekend off?" Peter was talking quietly with their academic decathlon teacher.

"I can't go to Washington. If Mr. Stark needs me, I have to make sure I'm here." Peter insisted. Peyton sighed. It was doubtful Mr. Stark would be contacting her brother anytime soon. Mr. Stark was just using him and Peter's schooling was going down because of it. When she mentioned this, though, Peter didn't listen to her.

"You've never been in the same room as Tony Stark." Flash called.

"Wait. What's happening?" one of the teammates asked.

"Peter's not going to Washington." another said. The team went off.

"No."

"No, no, no."

"Why not?"

"Really? Right before nationals?"

"He already quit marching band  
and robotics lab." MJ commented. Everyone look over at her and she shrugged.

"I'm not obsessed with him. Just very observant." she explained. Their teacher sighed and turned to Flash.

"Flash, you're in for Peter." he said.

"I don't know. I gotta check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up." he said.

"Flash, that obviously isn't true. We all know you're gay." Peyton snapped. Okay, that was petty and not really an insult as she herself was gay, but she was so sick of Flash and his idiocy and knew it was considered an insult to him, so it worked. The team laughed and Flash just glared at her. She winked at him before turning back to her text book.

~~~

Peyton sighed in annoyance, waving at her aunt as she drove away, before walking up to the party. Liz spotted her first and walked over.

"Hey, when I saw Peter and Ned I thought you weren't gonna come." she said.

"Yeah, Ned called, they thought I should come hang out." she shrugged. She was actually here because Peter abandoned Ned and Ned really didn't want to be alone and she felt bad for him so she came. She'd talk to her brother later and see what Spidey thing came up. Liz nodded.

"Okay, well, drinks and food are in the kitchen." she said with a smile. Peyton returned the gesture before walking over to the drinks. She ignored the keg and the beer bottles and snagged a Dr. Pepper.

"Peyton? Thank God you're here. Where did Peter even go?" he asked.

"Where do you think? He probably spotted some crime that needed stopping." she explained. He nodded in understanding when MJ walked over. Everyone else knew her as Michelle but Peyton had spoken to her enough that they had becoming closer. In a world full of boys, Peyton needed a girl around, and MJ was super quirky and different so it worked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Emotional support. Peter abandoned Ned." she said.

"It was really mean!" Ned exclaimed. Peyton rolled her eyes but smirked anyways. MJ just nodded and didn't say anything else. All of a sudden Flash started shouting into the microphone.

"Of course, Penis Parker failed to bring his imaginary friend tonight!" he exclaimed. The crowd laughed and Peyton's haw clenched.

"Tell you what, let's do something fun. Are you ready? When I Say Penis, you say Parker: Penis!"

"Parker!"

"Penis!"

"Parker!"

This continued for a few minutes, Ned having called Peter and then hung up, before all of the music stopped, the sound board cracking. Flash looked up to see Peyton pick up a red solo cup up. It had been full of Flash's beer but that was now covering the DJ table.

"Oops. My bad." she smirked.

"You bitch! Do you know how expensive this thing was?!" Flash exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your daddy will buy you a new one when you tell him, a drink got spilled but you were too busy being an ass hole and screaming out harassment to notice." she shrugged.

"You little-"

"I could call the police, too, if you want." she said.

"It wasn't actual harassment I wasn't doing anything illigal." he said.

"Well, what you were saying wasn't, but-" she walked over to the counter picked up an open beer bottle.

"Underage drinking, certainly is. Maybe next time you'll think about who it is you're talking shit about before opening you big mouth." with that she stomped out of the house.

~~~

"What happened? Ned called saying you went to put on the suit and disappeared. Trouble?" Peyton asked late that night when Peter got back.

Peter rambled about a group of criminals who were selling illigal weapons and how he got picked up by some super villain and dropped in water and Tony Stark sent a suit to save him and then told him to stay under the radar.

"Well, that is what you told him you'd do. Be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Fight for the little guy. What, did you expect him to want you doing the big stuff?" she questioned him.

"Well, yeah, but I just thought after Berlin things would be different ya know? Especially with this new suit!" he exclaimed.

"You know I support you in whatever you do, but I think Mr. Stark is right. I think you should wait a few years, build yourself up to a crazy level. Let the Avengers handle this one." she said.

"He said it was 'below their pay grade' he didn't even listen, Peyton!" Peter insisted. She sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You're clearly not going to let this go. So, what's your plan?"

~~~

"Hey, thanks for bailing on me." Ned said the next day.

"Yeah, well, something came up." Peter said as they sat in their welding class. Peter was observing the piece of tech he had picked up the night before.

"What is that?" Ned asked.

"I don't know. Some guy tried to vaporize me with it." Peter said. Peyton grimaced.

"Seriously?" Ned asked.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Ned exclaimed. Peter and Peyton both gave him a look.

"I mean, not awesome. Totally uncool of that guy. So scary."

"Well, look, I think it's..." Peter trailed off.

"A power source." Peyton supplied.

"Yeah, but it's connected to all these microprocessors." Peter said.

"That's an inductive charging plate. That's what I use to charge my toothbrush." Ned said.

"Whoever's making these weapons is combining alien tech with ours." Peyton said.

"That is literally the coolest sentence anyone has ever said. I just want to thank you for letting me be part of your journey into this amazing--" there was a loud noise from the machine.

"Keep your fingers clear of the blades." the teacher called.

"I gotta figure out what this is and who makes it. We'll go to the lab after class and run tests." Peter said.

"Let's do it."

~~~

"First, we put the glowy thing in the mass spectrometer." Peter said later.

"We gotta come up with a better name than "glowy thingy"." Peyton said.

"You're right." Peter replied. She considered for a second.

"Birds egg." she decided.

"Why?" Peter asked, scrunching his nose.

"I dunno, you said the guy had wings..." she said. Peter just nodded and then paused.

"Crap."

Suddenly Peter was ushering for them all to hide and two men came down. They began to search the place, clearly looking for the newly christened Birds egg. Once they left the teenagers came out of their hiding spots.

"Please tell me you put a tracker on one of them." Peyton said. Peter nodded.

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, just grab my hand, I won't let you fall, okay?"
> 
> "No. Like you so lovingly told Peter earlier, this is the part where you zip it. I may not be an adult but I actually care about the person you've been using."

Peyton only paused for a second after knocking before letting herself into her brother and his best friend's hotel room. She crossed her arms as the door fell behind her.

"Hey! Ned just found this thing called Training Wheels in my suit! Can you believe that?!" Peter asked in annoyance.

"Yes. You really think the little bit you have control of is all Stark put in your suit?" she sighed "Peter, I really don't think you should do this." she glanced down where Ned was sitting on the bed, typing away furiously on his computer, she knew he was removing the new found restrictions from her brothers suit.

"That's what I said, but he won't listen." Ned commented, not looking up from the screen. She sighed.

"Peter, can't you just let the authorities handle this one and come swim with the rest of us? Come on, can't we just be teenagers? Aren't you tired of carrying all of this on your shoulders?" she begged. She had always supported Peter, even though she didn't always want too. If she had it her way, he wouldn't be constantly putting his life on the line, but she never said that because she knew he needed it. Needed to be a hero. Being Spiderman gave him so much joy and she didn't want to take that away from him. She was just worried he was getting himself in too deep now. She was also exhausted from all of the anxiety and fear she had been feeling almost 24/7 because of her brother. She herself needed a break.

"I have to do this, Peyton." was all Peter said. She sighed and walked over to him, the two instantly embraced.

"Please be careful." she murmured.

"I will, I promise." he replied. She let go and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to swim with the rest of the team. I love you." she said.

"Love you too!" Peter replied. With that, she was out of the door.

~~~

Peyton was full of anxiety and concern. Peter wasn't answering his phone and he never came back to the hotel. What happened to him? She didn't have time to think as she was pushed through the school and onto the stage. 

"Where's Peter?" Liz asked yet again. 

"I know the same amount that I knew a few minutes ago, Liz." she sighed. Typically she wasn't so short with people but Peter had gone out last night and not come back and that probably meant something bad happened and she really couldn't lose her brother. 

"Are you okay?" Ned asked her quietly. 

"I- no... Peter's gone I can't- I can't- Ned, what happened last night?" she looked at him with tear filled eyes. 

"Come on, he's Spiderman, he'll be fine!" Ned offered, trying and failing to reassure her. She bit her lip. 

"Maybe I should call Happy." she said. 

"No, no, no. At least wait. If Peter is fine and you call Happy, we would get in so much trouble!" he exclaimed in a whisper. 

"And if he's not fine?" she asked. 

"He will be. He always is, right?" 

"I just don't know."

~~~

"Don't stress so much, I'm sure your brother is fine." Mr. Harrington assured the young teenager as she stood outside the large monument, ringing her hands together. She had done terrible at decathlon, getting her some teasing comments from Flash that the rest of the team shut down, knowing Peyton's anxiety had just overwhelmed her. She shook her head. 

"I just don't know where he is." she cried. 

"Come on, Peyton, come with us, you can try and take your mind off of it." Liz said. She nodded and let the senior girl and Ned lead her into the building and in a security line. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. 

"Oh my God, Peter," she breathed after she answered it. 

"Peyton? Yes, yeah, no I'm fine. Thank God you're alive, listen the Bird's Egg-" 

"Is that Peter?" Liz took the phone and Peyton almost took it back but then sighed. If he was fine then she was fine and she would proceed to angrily ignore him. 

After they got through security and Liz had handed the phone back to her, they got on an elevator. It got almost all the way up before something exploded... From Ned's backpack. The tour guide began to promise them they were all safe but Peyton was buying it. She sent a quick text to Peter but there was no response. 

Her jaw clenched and she stood frozen in her spot, shaking slightly, her eyes squeezed tight. She felt the elevator shake again and she whimpered. 

"Please, Peter," she whispered. All of a sudden something banged against the window. She looked up to see Spiderman trying to break in and felt her nerves go down slightly. Slightly. After several tries, the moments in between hits getting longer, Peter was in, but the elevator was getting worse. 

Peter slowly began to help people out until Peyton was all that was left. She stared up at her masked brother, still trembling. 

"Are- are you sure it's safe?" she asked quietly. 

"It's safer than staying there. Come on, Peyton, I know you're frightened, but you have to trust me. It's me, okay?" he asked. They ignored the sounds of the students behind them murmuring in confusion. 

"I- I'm scared." she admitted. 

"Come on, just grab my hand, I won't let you fall, okay?" he asked. She nodded and reached out. He grabbed her and pulled her in right as the elevator fell. She fell onto him, hugging him tight. 

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." he said. She calmed down some and stood. 

"Uh- er- thanks, Spiderman. Peter isn't here right now, but I'm sure you'll see each other at Stark tower later." she said. Peter instantly caught on, remembering that the students had seen everything and knew they knew that he knew Peyton. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, oh course! Peter's great! Tell him I said hi!" he exclaimed. She nodded and with that, he swung away. 

"No way. He actually knows Spiderman." Liz mumbled. 

"My brother doesn't lie." Peyton said shakily. 

"Come on, gang, I think we could all use some ice cream."

~~~

A few days later:

"He's not even answering you?" May asked, fear sketched into her features. Peter never ignored Peyton. She shook her head, anger and concern filling her insides. She had seen the news. She knew he was on that ferry but that had been long enough before that he should of been home by now. Why wasn't he home? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Peyton had considering sending him a 911 text, the one either of them, sent when they needed the other so desperately that consequences didn't matter, the other needed to drop everything, but this time it didn't really fall under that category so she refrained from it. 

There was a loud knock on the door and both women raced over to it. The instant Peyton saw Peter she knew something was wrong. Of course she had already known since he wasn't answering but this was just confirmation. All of her anger melted away at his defeated expression. What happened? May turned and walked away as the two twins followed. She ranted about all of the people that she had called and how worried she was. 

"I'm fine." Peter continued to repeat, trying to ensure her. 

"Cut the bull shit. I know you left detention. I know you left the hotel room in Washington. I know you've been sneaking out at night. I know you've even been bailing on Peyton. That's not fine. Peter you have to tell me what's going on! Just lay it out. It's just us." she said. It was true. Peter had been becoming more distant and Peyton longed for her brother back. 

"I- I lost the Stark internship." Peter said, his eyes beginning to gloss over. 

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"What happened?" May asked.

I just thought that I could work really hard and he could- He would- You know. But I screwed it up." he said, tears began to fall and Peyton felt anger twist in her gut at the billionaire and she didn't even know what had happened yet. May went over and hugged him as he cried. 

"It's okay, it's okay. It's okay." he said. 

"I'm sorry I made you worry." he muttered. 

"I'm not trying to ruin your life." she sighed. 

"Yeah, I know."

"Just... I used to sneak out too.... And take a shower. You smell. You smell like garbage." 

"I know." Peter stood to go do as said, but Peyton followed him into his room so that they could talk first.

So Peter told her everything, in the midst of the story he broke down in tears and Peyton's anger just grew. She understood where Tony was coming from but he still totally screwed up and went about everything in the wrong way. A lot of this was his fault.

"Peter... I- I'm so sorry, Peter." she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing, Peyton. I'm sorry I've been shutting you out lately it’s just... It's a lot..." he sighed. She nodded.

"I know, Pete. I know... You should take a shower and get to bed." she told him. He nodded this time.

"Okay... I love you, Pey." he said.

"Love you too."

~~~

The only thing Tony regretted was giving Peter that suit. How could he put his child in something like that and let them run around? He also felt stupid, he shouldn't have trusted the kid. Peter may have been his kid, but he was still a kid. He should have given him a suit but only one with protective tendencies so he at least wasn't running around in spandex, but of course Tony had to show off. In the midst of his brooding, Friday spoke.

"Sir, Miss Parker is here and she's insisting she speak with you." she said. He frowned.

"What does she want?" he asked. Peyton was still pretty much out of the picture. After Germany she went back and continued to just be a side support of her brother. She had Happy's phone number in case she for some reason needed it, but she hadn't bothered to use it. He still watched her from a far of course, but he didn't have any contact with her.

"I'm not sure, sir, but due to her increased heart rate, rapid breathing, and clenched jaw, she appears to be angry." she replied. 

Of course. After that argument with Peter, he hadn't expected her to come over, yet it wasn't a surprise. He sighed, he really didn't want to deal with another angsty teenager but it seemed he didn't have a choice... Well, he could just make her go away, but that would do nothing to diffuse the situation. 

"Alright, tell her I'm coming down." he said. 

When he arrived he saw his daughter standing there, arms crossed, long curly brunette hair a frizzy mess around her head, sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, rage clear on her face. It had clearly been an impromptu visit, if he didn't know any better he'd have guessed she had been in bed only moments before. 

"Peyton Parker, the underappreciated sidekick. What can I do for you?" he asked. 

"I would appreciate if you avoid the smart ass quips for the next few minutes. I was trying to refrain from coming here but I'm so angry I can't even sleep. It only got worse when I could hear my brother cry himself to sleep through the thin walls. So, really, the joking around will only add to my irritation." she snapped. Tony blinked. He knew she was angry but the outburst still caught him off guard. Plus that had a little snippet of information that had his stomach sinking. 

'I could hear my brother cry himself to sleep' 

That hurt. He knew the kid was upset, he even saw the kid cry as he gave him the suit, but that had been hours earlier. He couldn't help but think of Howard and all the times he cried himself to sleep because of his own father. He shook his head and looked back to the girl, focusing on the part of him that was angry with her. 

"Listen, kid, I know the two of you might not be happy, but you don't get to come in here and be a brat about it. I made my decision and a little girl throwing a tantrum won't make me change my mind." he snapped an awful lot like he had done with Peter. God, was he going to push both of his children away? Peyton was quick to fire back. 

"You're kidding me right?! Keep the stupid suit, I could care less, but someone needs to call you out on the way you treated my brother and you need to shut up and swallow your pride and just listen for once in your life!" she shouted. He crossed his arms. 

"Peyto-" 

"No. Like you so lovingly told Peter earlier, this is the part where you zip it. I may not be an adult but I actually care about the person you've been using. You don't get to just treat my brother like a weapon, string him along, and not hear his family- you know, the ones left to pick up the pieces you leave- out. Peter Parker is a person, you don't get to use him to fight your battles and throw him away like it's nothing!" she exclaimed. 

"Okay, I let Peter keep the suit. I was prepared to continue letting him do his little friendly Spiderman thing, but he went behind my back to do something I specifically told him not too. My taking that suit was justified, there was no using of anybody here." he said. She shook her head. 

"You really believe that, don't you?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion. 

"God you- you don't even realize you're doing it! I don't know if that makes this better or worse. You dragged Peter and I onto a plane to spend an entire weekend in Germany where he fought by your side. You then let him keep an extremely expensive suit. You then tell him you'll keep in touch. Then you stuck him on your security guy who's also a huge jerk. The only other two times you speak to him- you yell at him. You know he looks up to you. All he wanted was your approval but you ignored him, avoided him, shouted at him, and gave him no explanation of your decisions and let him believe you didn't care by not telling him you had the FBI handling something he was worried about. Had you told him that, it might have been different, but you said nothing. Even though he barely even knew you I can tell he was already seeing you as a father figure. Tonight only proved that, you think he was that upset over the suit? He was of course sad about it, but his main issue was you. He's upset because he feels like he let you down and now he thinks you've abandoned him. The thing is, he's fifteen, he shouldn't feel like he let you down because he didn't do the superhero thing right. He shouldn't even have to worry about that, but he does, and the superhero stuff isn't your fault, but, the lack of communication is." she ranted.

Tony felt like a complete ass at this point. She was right, though. He was afraid to have communications with his son and because of that, he hurt his son instead. He was turning into his own father. 

"You know, he saw our Uncle die." she said. Tony looked at her, eyes widening slightly. He didn't know that. How did he not know that? 

"What?" he asked. 

"He was there when they were mugged and Uncle Ben was shot. He even had his powers. He blames himself. Why do you think being Spiderman and helping people is so important to him? You wanna know what else he's been through? Our mom and step-dad died in a plane crash when we were five. We had to live with our aunt and uncle. Peter's been being bullied for most of our lives. 

"Peter's favorite color is red. He loves mint chocolate chip ice cream and Star Wars movies. He would never admit this but he also loves the movie Mean Girls. He knows how to play the piano. He has a crush on this senior girl at our high school. His best friend besides me is named Ned. 

"I have really bad anxiety and whenever I have a panic attack, he pulls me in, walks me through a breathing exercise and talks about mindless things that have to do with my favorite things like Doctor Who and Sherlock until I'm calmed down and distracted. When May is gone on business trips occasionally, we make a fort in the living room, popcorn, and hot cocoa and watch movies on the laptop. On the rare occasion I really need him and he's not around, I send him a text that, says 911 and it doesn't matter what he's doing, he'll leave to come find me and help me out. Same goes for him, he sends the code, I come running. 

"Now this all probably doesn't seem important to you because all you see him as is that radioactive spider, but to his friends and family, he's a person. I just wanted to remind you of that." she didn't give him any time to respond, she turned on her heel and walked out. 

~~~

"Where did you go?" May asked when she had gotten back. When Peyton had stormed out of her bedroom and past her aunt the only information she gave was 'I'll be right back' and with that she was gone. When her aunt texted her to ask what was going on, she only told her everything was fine. Now she was back and May wanted answers, she already had to deal with Peter's secrets, she didn't need Peyton going crazy too. 

"Stark tower. I needed to shout and I wasn't going to take it out on anybody else." she sighed, falling back onto the couch. May paused the hallmark movie she had been watching and turned to her niece. 

"Do you know what happened? What's been happening?" she asked desperately. Peyton gave her a look. 

"I think you know the answer to that." she said. May waved a hand. 

"Okay, I know, Peter tells you everything. What I mean is can you tell me?" she asked. 

"Aunt May, all I can tell you is that Tony Stark is a jerk." she said. May scoffed.

"Well I knew that." she said. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked, sitting up some. May shrugged.

"Nothing. Just that he's- you know a rich arrogant jerk so..." May bit her lower lip and Peyton raised an eyebrow but didn't push the topic. 

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't call Peyton I don't want her getting involved this."
> 
> "He can't die. You can't let him die, Mr. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a bit of an abrupt ending... I'm really bad at endings XD
> 
> Also, I changed the end of homecoming a bit!

"Peyton!" Peter was running towards his sisters locker and she looked up surprised. This was the first time in days that he wasn't acting totally bumbed about the whole suit thing. 

 

"Woah, slow down there cowboy, what happened?" she asked, smirking.

 

"Liz is going to homecoming with me!" he exclaimed. She closed her locker and turned to face him.

 

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed. He just grinned.

 

"Peter that's great! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged him and then he looked at her.

 

"I need to learn how to tie a tie."

 

~~~

 

"I don't understand why you're not going," Peter sighed as he and Peyton messed with his tie. She was wearing a t-shirt and one of his hoodies over some leggings, her hair in a messy bun. She was ready to spend the night eating chocolate ice cream and binge watching Sherlock.

 

"Because, Pete, it's not exactly my scene. You know that." she said.

 

"It's just a dance." he said.

 

"You're right. It is." she replied. She finished with the cloth and stepped back. She smiled triumphantly.

 

"That's not what I meant." he whined. She rolled her eyes.

 

"I know. Now shut up and come on, Aunt May wants to take pictures." she said.

 

They walked out and after May took pictures and the two women gave him tips, he left.

 

"You should have gone." May said. She stuck her tongue out at the older woman and went to the freezer to dig out some ice cream.

 

"You know," May continued to speak, “your mom met your Uncle Ben at homecoming." she said.

 

"That doesn't make any sense. She married Ben's brother and that was after Peter and I were born which means a long time after homecoming." Peyton said.

 

"Well, yeah, Ben introduced them in high school and then they both went off to college where your mom met your dad and then when you were just a babe she came back to visit home. I was engaged to Ben at the time and we all went out and had lunch and I guess after all that time they just... Clicked." she said.

 

"How sweet." Peyton muttered sarcastically, moving into the living room. She looked up at her aunt May.

 

"Seriously though, who is our father?" she asked. May sighed.

 

"You know I don't know that. Your mother never talked about it. It was some spring break fling." she sighed.

 

"Yeah but... I'm sure there's gotta be something. Mom had to have told him about us." Peyton said. May just shrugged.

 

"Peyton, I'm sorry, I really don't know." she said. Peyton nodded.

 

"Now, I'm gonna go get us some Chinese food." May stood up and quickly left their small apartment.

 

~~~

 

Meanwhile:

 

"I reached Mr. Happy. Don't think he likes you, by the way. It sounded like he was catching a flight. He said something about taking off

in nine minutes." Ned said as his best friend sped around the place in their bullies car. 

 

"What?" Peter asked, confusion laced in his tone. 

 

"He was surrounded by boxes." Ned said. 

 

"Boxes?.. It's moving day. It's moving day.He's gonna rob that plane. I gotta stop him!" Peter exclaimed.

 

"Okay, should I call your sister?" Ned asked.

 

"What? No! No. Don't call Peyton I don't want her getting involved this. I'll tell her later." he said.

 

"Okay, if you're sure."

 

~~~

 

           Peyton kept her laptop on her lap as she typed away at her computer, shoveling noodles in her mouth as she looked.

 

"What are you doing?" May asked.

 

"Tumblr."

 

~~~

 

"Hello? Hello! Please, hey.

Hey, please. I'm down here. I'm down here. I'm stuck. I'm stuck. I can't move. I can't--" Peter stopped crying out, glancing at the Spiderman mask in front of him, hanging from a large chunk of concrete. 

 

If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it.

 

"Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man.

Come on, Spider-Man!" he pushed the building off of him.

 

~~~

 

"Ned? Aren't you supposed to be at homecoming?" Peyton asked as she answered the phone.

 

"I think something’s wrong."

 

~~~

 

           Peter finished webbing everything up and writing a note. He dragged himself away so as not to be found. He sat on top of a building, feeling his energy fading fast. Something was going on with his body, his enhanced healing wasn't doing him any favors in that moment. The adrenaline was wearing off. His eyes dropped shut, and he fell.

 

~~~

 

"Peter!" Peyton screeched as she watched her brother fall from the amusement park ride. She found her legs moving as she darted towards him.

 

"Pete? Peter? Come on, buddy, it wasn't even that high of a fall. You're Spiderman, you're okay. You have to be okay." she insisted as she tried to get him to wake up. She felt his pulse. It was weak, too weak. She heard footsteps behind her, someone ran up. She turned to see Happy. She glared at him. 

 

"I heard you shout. Is he okay?!" Happy ran over. 

 

"You hung up. You hung up!" she sobbed. Ned had told her what happened. 

 

"I- I know. I'm sorry- I'm sorry. Come on, let's get him to the tower, there are still some medics here." Happy leaned down to lift the boy but Peyton screamed at him. 

 

"No! No!" her breaths were short, her entire body was trembling, she was hyperventilating. 

 

"Peyton, come on kid, we gotta get him medical help." Happy said. 

 

"Don't take him from me. You can't take him. You can't take him." she cried. 

 

"Happy?!" they heard the familiar voice of Tony Stark. 

 

"Over here!" Happy called in relief. Tony could deal with this. He came around in his Iron Man suit and quickly walked out. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, he had been chilling several states over when he got the call about his shipment being broken into and then flown into buildings. Then he got there to find Spiderman had stopped the bad guy. 

 

"The kids hurt, she won't let me take him, I think she's afraid I'm gonna hurt him." he explained. Tony rushed over. 

 

"Peyton, hey, it's alright, we're gonna take Petey here back to the tower and get him some help, alright?" he asked. She shook her head vigorously. 

 

"No! You did this! This is your fault!" she shouted. 

 

"Okay, okay, I understand, let me fix it, I promise we're not going to hurt him, we're going to make him better," Tony said calmly. 

 

"He can't die. You can't let him die, Mr. Stark." she sobbed. 

 

"I won't, okay, I swear on it." he said. She watched him with a mixture of uneasiness and trust. 

 

"Can I take him? Get him fixed up?" he asked. She slowly nodded and he reached out to take Peter. Tony handed him over to Happy for a second so that he could step into his suit. A few seconds later Peter was back in his arms. 

 

"Alright, calm down kiddo, Happy here is gonna take you over to the tower where you can wait while the doctors look at our hero here." he said. She was still shaking and crying but she nodded. Tony didn't wait any longer before shooting into the air and heading for the new tower upstate. 

 

"Come on, Peyton." Happy said.

 

~~~

 

           Peyton was a lot calmer. She sat against the wall outside the room that Peter was being worked on. Tony walked over and slid to the floor next to her.

 

"Your aunt is on her way." he said.

 

"So she knows now?" she asked, not looking at him.

 

"Yeah." they sat in silence for a few moments, silent tears falling down the fifteen year olds face.

 

"You said before that if he died it would be on you... That wasn't true." she said. He looked over at her surprised.

 

"I want to say that it's on you this time as well for taking away a suit that could have helped him, but that's not true. If you had never even given Peter that suit, we'd still probably end up here, only in a hospital where they would discover his powers.” she said. Tony felt oddly comforted at her words in a way he wouldn't have expected. He had been beating himself up over this so much, he hadn't thought her reassurance would make it any better at all. She looked down and wiped at her eyes before looking back over at him.

 

"Is he gonna make it?" she asked. He nodded.

 

"Due to his enhanced healing, he took it better than a normal teenager would have. He needs some surgery and oxygen due to the smoke but for the most part, he should be okay within a few days." he said. She nodded.

 

"Are you going to give him the suit back? Like it or not, he's going to do this, it'd be better if he had some sort of protection." she said. He nodded.

 

"Yeah, I am... What I'm about to do and say is a rare occurrence so appreciate it. You were right, I didn't handle things right. Peter was wrong but so was I. If we had communicated better I think it would have been okay." he said. She looked over at him, shocked.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"Did you just admit you were wrong?" she asked, raising and eyebrow. He smirked slightly.

 

"Way to ruin the moment." he said. She chuckled through her tears.

 

"God, I don't know why I'm crying so hard. Like you said, he's gonna be fine." she said.

 

"You didn't know that at the time though," he said.

 

"Yeah, but like you said, he heals well." she said. He just nodded and she sighed, closing her eyes.

 

"I'm so... I'm so dependent on him it's a little ridiculous if I lost him-" her voice cracked "God, I don't know what I'd do." she cried. Tony awkwardly put an arm around her.

 

"He's safe now, so don't dwell on it."

 

~~~

 

"Is he okay?!" May exclaimed, rushing into the new tower.

 

"He's perfect, he was awake for a little bit but now both he and Peyton are asleep, he's still in his room so we can keep an eye on his vitals, I finally convinced Peyton to lay down in a guest room." he said.

 

"How did this happen? How could you take a fifteen year old to Berlin to fight a bunch of superheroes? Don't think I didn't put that together. And that suit? That's from you, isn't it?" she asked.

 

"Ah, well, yes. Mrs. Parker, the kid wasn't going to stop so I put him in a safer suit. He was fighting crime in his pajamas practically." Tony insisted.

 

"I don't- I- how did I not know this was happening?" she asked.

 

"Listen, May, it's not your fault." he told her.

 

"So if they... If they know you and you've been mentoring him then... Do they know... You know, about you?" she asked. Tony shook his head.

 

"No. I haven't told them." he said, eyes downcast.

 

"Okay well... Great... This situation is just fantastic!" she threw her arms in the air.

 

"I really am sorry." he said. She shook her head.

 

"No. Sadly I can't blame you. This isn't your fault." she sighed.

 

"Do you want to see him?" Tony asked. She nodded.

 

"Yes. Yes please." 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe I passed up the opportunity to be part of the Avengers!"
> 
> "I'm searching for our birth father."

"You know that wasn't actually a test right?" Peyton spoke but didn't look up from her computer. Peter wasn't sure why, but in the last two days since they arrived back at Queens, she had been glued to it, and it definitely wasn't Tumblr.

"What? No. Mr. Stark said it was." Peter insisted.

"Peter, dude, he only said that after you asked. He's Tony Stark, he didn't want his pride being hurt but if he made it sound like it was planned for him to get rejected, then it's all okay." she explained.

"But... You think he actually wanted me to be an avenger?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. No doubt. Plus, he announced his engagement to Pepper right as we left... To the reporters that were there for you." she said. Peter looked at her, dumbfounded. She smirked at him.

"Don't worry, next time there's an alien invasion or something equally drastic I'm sure you'll be asked again." she said.

"I can't believe I passed up the opportunity to be part of the Avengers!" Peter seemed so disappointed. She sighed and closed her laptop.

"Peter, what Avengers? When was the last time you saw the Avengers do anything? Most of them are outlawed, The Accords still aren't completed, though Tony is doing his best, and there hasn't been a huge need for them. Once something does happen, things will change, the Avengers will be reassembled and you'll probably do something stupid to be a part of it and, bam, honorary Avenger until afterwards when you're all over the news." she shrugged.

"How do you know something big will happen?" he asked.

"Peter, are you kidding me? Something big always happens… I just pray to God you keep your sorry ass alive." she said. He shook his head and looked down at her computer.

"So what are you doing, exactly?" he asked her.

"Oh! I haven't told you!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm searching for our birth father." she said. He took this information in and bounced it around in his mind.

"Have you found anything?" he asked, after accepting his sister's new project in his mind. She shook her head.

"Not much. All I know is she went to MIT and never partied accept for one spring break where she went to tons. It could have been anyone. She didn't even have a MySpace page or anything. I'm trying to figure out who her friends were and more about the trip but May knows absolutely nothing and- even with my best attempts to be subtle- she's getting suspicious." she sighed.

"Maybe we could ask Mr. Stark for his help?" Peter suggested. She looked up at him.

"Why did I not think of that before? I could have asked him when we were staying at that tower of his!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe we'll ask him next week when we go over there." he said.

Tony had been serious about mentoring Peter more and he apparently had taken a liking to Peyton. She was now an actual intern, though with way less duties of a normal one, and the two were scheduled to go to the tower at least once a week for Peter to train and them to both work on the suit and other projects. Peyton assumed he was getting lonely, though, he did have Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and Vision so that didn't make total sense... Maybe he needed some more fun people around so that he could be childish. That was probably it.

"Totally... Think he'll help?" she asked.

"Yeah! He'd love that! It'd be a new challenge for him or something." Peter shrugged. She nodded and they heard the fire alarm beep some and May shouting.

"No! I burnt the meatloaf!" she exclaimed. The twins eyes widened and they giggled as they got up to go help their aunt.

~~~

 

Tony finally finished giving the the full on tour that they hadn't gotten to see before when Peter was fully healing and Peyton was already exhausted. Why was the place so big? He led them down to the lab so they could plan more stuff for the suit. Peyton wasn't really sure why she was there and why she was given an internship. She wasn't really important, she was just a side character in Peter’s movie. 

Peter had began working on the new web concoction (it was supposed to make them even stronger) when Peyton turned to Tony. He was messing with some things on a hologram and the three of them had worked up a comfortable silence, but now Peyton needed to talk to him. 

“Mr. Stark, I'm working on this kind of personal project I was wondering if you could help with…” she began. He looked up at her. 

“Sure, what do you need?” he asked, giving her his full attention. Peter had looked up too, he had been getting excited about their little search. She was a little surprised at how attentive Tony seemed to be and she hadn't even begun to speak yet. 

“Uh, so like I said our mom and step dad died in a plane crash when we were young,” she pulled out her laptop and opened up the file she had named ‘project progenitor’ “Well our mom was the only one who knew who our birth father was. So I've been looking into it, but I haven't found much information. I thought maybe with your resources you could maybe get farther with it. I know she was staying at a small inn called ‘Jane's Inn’ in Florida the spring break we were conceived. I've been trying to compile a list of people who were with her but that's a bit harder.” she explained. She looked up to see that Tony looked extremely uncomfortable. He quickly shook it off and she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not. 

“You might not like what you find.” he said. 

“Maybe, but this is an entire side Peter and I don't know about.” she sighed. 

“Mr. Stark, Aunt May is all we have. We want to see if there's any other family out there.” Peter said. Tony nodded slowly and cracked out a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

“Alright, I'll see what I can do for… ‘Project Progenitor’,” he said, reading the title. She nodded and closed her computer. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark. I can email you the file.” she offered. He nodded but didn't say anything else. 

~~~

Tony was in a good place with his kids, he felt. They might not know who he was, but they were good. Peyton was no longer furious with him, Peter was listening to him, and they had worked out a schedule to where Tony could be around them. Of course it was just his luck that on their first meeting Peyton would drop the bomb on him that she was looking for him. He thought about telling them right then, he probably should have, but he chickened out. 

She didn't have much though. He and Mary had met her second day in Florida at some party and they slept together. Then they saw each other again the next night. And then the next. And then the next. And then she was gone. That was it. That was until she found a way to get a hold of Pepper and insist she talk to Tony about her twins that she insisted were his. 

The only people still alive that knew was Pepper, Rhodey, May, and himself. He wondered if Mary had told any of her friends that were with her that week. She had been with a large group of ladies she could have told any one of them. They had to have seen Tony hanging around and then leading the young woman to an empty room. What if they told? 

For the twins next visit he gave them both new Stark phones and a Stark laptop that had Friday on it. He claimed this was all to give then more tech and help, but in reality, he was monitoring everything. He found all of the ladies that had been there and of one of the twins tried to contact them, he'd know. Hopefully Friday would be successful in throwing them off the trail. 

He knew it was wrong. He should tell then the truth. He should stop lying to them, but he was terrified. How could he possibly, tell them that after all that time he was their father? Especially after promising to help then look for him. He had dug himself in deep and this time wasn't sure if he could dig himself out. 

~~~

After their second visit Peyton sat in Peter's room looking over the new laptop. It was a kind gesture and the both of them really did need a new one. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She set hers down. She then took her phone and set it down on top of it. 

“Peter, come here.” she said, standing up. He looked up from his phone and went to slip it into his pocket when she shook her head. 

“No, leave your phone here I just want to show you something. In the kitchen.” she said, giving him a look. He squinted, confused, but did as was told. 

Once they were in the kitchen Peyton felt more calm. She sat down at one of the chairs and Peter looked at her expectantly. 

“Something isn't right.” she said. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean Tony's gone past monitoring your suit and putting a tracker in your suit. Our electronics are monitored by Friday.” she said.

“You think so?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Peter, I'm almost 100% positive.” she said. 

“Why would he do that?” he inquired. 

“I don't know, but I'm not doing anything important on either things and you shouldn't either.” she said. 

“Even if he is monitoring us, that doesn't mean we can't still trust him. It's not like he's a villain or anything. He's just being controlling, which is annoying, but not evil.” Peter said. 

“I know just… I get the feeling something isn't right.” she said. He nodded. 

“Okay, so no more full trust of Mr. Stark?”

“No. Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this because there are a lot of tears in the next chapter... Sorry...


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped a chapter???? I don't know how I managed to do it but I posted chapter 6 before I posted chapter 5 soooo.... sorry... Anyways, here is chapter 5 and for new readers it will be rearranged already so... Enjoy!!!

Tony had been in the lab. Pepper had been upstairs going through wedding magazines. Peyton had been on her old computer sifting through her mother's classmates. Peter had been on patrol. The man had been drunk as he drove straight into May’s car. She died on impact. 

“Sir, Peter Parker is calling, I strongly suggest you answer.” Friday said. Tony sighed, putting down his tools and picked up his phone. 

“What's up, underoos?” he asked. 

“Mr. Stark, May, she- she's gone.” he sobbed into the phone. He had stood up the second he heard Peter's shaky voice. 

“What do you mean, kiddo? What happened?” he asked, rushing up stairs. 

“They- they hit her- she's dead, oh my God.” he cried. 

“Okay, okay, where are you?” he asked. 

“H-ome.” he said. 

“Peyton?” 

“With me.”

“Okay, sit tight, I'm on my way.”

~~~

Peyton and Peter sat on Tony's couch, silent tears rolling down their faces, her head was on his shoulder and his head was on top of hers. Tony and Pepper were standing on the other side of the room discussing things in quiet voices. 

“I'll pick up some adoption papers… I really think you should tell them, especially now that they'll be living here.” she said. 

“Can we talk about this later, Pep? Right now we need to figure out what to do with them.” he said. 

“Well, you already have a room for Peter. Peyton can have a guest room and she can design it herself. We'll get the paperwork in, we'll get a social worker in to go ahead and look things over and considering you're a famous superhero we can probably get the adoption process sped up. It'll be fine, Tony.” she said. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at the two teenagers. 

“Let's go talk to them.” Pepper suggested, he nodded and they walked over. Pepper sat next to Peyton and ran her hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner. 

“So I'll send Happy tomorrow to pack up some of your things and then we can go through the rest of it later. I'm having Pepper pick up some adoption papers and we'll deal with all the legalities so don't worry about that.” Tony said. Really, it shouldn't be too hard, he never signed away his parental rights. 

“We're living here? With you? You're- you're adopting us?” Peyton asked. 

“Well, that is if you want.” he said. She nodded and a second later she was in his arms. He was startled but he wrapped his arms around her anyways. She was surprised to find he actually gave really good hugs. 

“It's gonna work out, alright?” 

~~~

It had been a few weeks since the accident and neither of the twins had said much. It was strange, being around Peter and not hearing the kid ramble about something or another. He mostly just moped around, usually near Tony, whether that be tinkering silently in the lab next to him, watching whatever sci-fi show Tony had turned on- usually specifically for Peter- or playing on his Stark Phone when Tony was on some kind of business call. 

Peyton, however, had spent a lot of time on her new room. Occasionally Tony would ask Friday for an update on how the girl was doing and checking to see if she herself was still alive. Typically the report was that Peyton was drawing, sleeping, or staring at the ceiling while listening to music. The two were reacting to grief differently, neither really knew what to do with themselves. In their eyes, they had lost the only family they had left besides each other. 

Peter had just finished some sugary cereal when he got up and began to scramble some eggs and toast some bread. After a moment, he grabbed some bacon and threw two pieces on a pan. Their morning routine was pretty normal, Tony would be up drinking coffee, Peter would come in and make himself some cereal, they would eat, and then they'd move on with their day. Tony raised an eyebrow at the meal he was creating. 

“Hungry?” he asked. Peter just shook his head and quickly finished. He put everything on a plate and moved out of the kitchen. Tony curiously followed him. He nodded when they stopped outside of Peyton’s door. 

“Peyton, I brought you some breakfast.” he said. 

“Not hungry, thanks.” she called back. 

“Pey, when the last time you ate? When's the last time you even came out of that room?” Peter asked. 

“I don't know… yesterday Pepper brought me a protein bar.”

“I'm coming in.” he said. She didn't protest as he pushed the door open and walked in, Tony hovered by the door. Peyton sat up, her brunette hair was frizzy and knotted from days of not being brushed, dark bags plagued the skin underneath her eyes, and she was wearing the same sweat pants and t-shirt she had on several days before when Pepper finally got her out of bed and under a shower head somehow. She glared accusingly at the plate in her brother's hands. 

“You need to eat something.” he said. She sighed, took it, and set it on her nightstand. 

“Have you showered at all?” he asked. 

“Like, once or twice… Pepper came by… Leave me alone, Peter, I'm not doing this with you right now.” she huffed, plopping back down and burying herself underneath the covers. 

“Peyton, you can't do this again, you lost so much weight last time.” Peter begged. When Uncle Ben had died, she had closed in on herself. She spent weeks in her room, May and Peter tried to get her to eat, to shower, to go out, but she refused. She had lost over fifteen pounds and it scared all of them. Luckily, the grief counselor was able to help her work through things a bit more healthily, but now she was falling back into old habits. 

“Please, Pete, just leave me alone.” she mumbled. He stood up and walked out, Tony backing up as he walked over, and he closed the door. He then pulled out his phone. 

“Peter, what are you doing?” he asked. 

“Calling a friend. She's in New Mexico but she'll fly down here and drag Peyton out of bed and force her to take care of herself.” he said. 

“Who is it?” 

“Her name is Darcy Lewis.”

~~~

Darcy had met the Parker twins about two years before May died when Jane went to speak at Midtown School of Science and dragged her along with. She had instantly fallen in love with them when Peyton made a snarky comment to some a-hole kid named Flash that sounded a whole lot like something Darcy herself would say. Peter, well, he was just a lovable dork. How could you not love Peter? He was like a puppy dog. Only evil people didn't like puppies as far as she was concerned. 

When Ben Parker had died, she had been messaging with Peter when he explained what had happened and she came straight down to support them, help May out who was also grieving, try and get Peter to stop blaming himself, and get Peyton to pull herself together. So much time handling Jane and her antics and lack of self care had made her an expert at doing it for other people as well, and she handled things amazingly. So, when Peter called her, of course she came down. 

Also, she had been to the first Avengers tower before and absolutely loved it. Not only that, but she and Tony got along so well that it scared everyone around them. So, the chance to come stay at Stark tower again and hang out with some of her favorite people was one that was quickly taken, especially considering Tony was sending a private jet down. She didn't know how the man knew the kids, but she would find that our later. 

“Darcy!” Tony exclaimed upon seeing the young woman. 

“Tony Stark, my favorite billionaire!” she shouted back. 

“Happy’ll take your bags for you.” Tony said, gesturing to the head of security who didn't look too pleased at this. 

“Hey, thanks, dude!” she said as he took them from her. He grumbled back an incoherent response but she didn't pay attention. 

“Alright, where's Peyton?” she asked. Tony lead her to the girl’s room. Her door was open and Peter was sitting cross legged on the end of her bed. 

“Look at you Peyton, you've become a lump!” she chastised. Peyton sat up and looked from her to Peter. She groaned and flopped back down. 

“I've got this. You two, go.” Darcy demanded. With that the two males scrambled out of the room. 

Peter instantly went back to his quiet shadowing of his mentor. Tony decided that should probably be addressed too. Obviously Peter was going to grieve, but just like Peyton, his needs needed to be met as well. They both were going to have to work through their grief. So, once they made it down to the lab, Tony turned to him. 

“Alright kid, you too. You're gonna have to talk to me. I'm calling a grief counselor for both of you. You're going to need to work through this.” Tony demanded. He nodded. 

“I know, I just… we're alone now.” he said, looking up at the superhero. 

“Kid, you're not alone. Do you look alone? You have me, Pepper, Rhodey, apparently Darcy, that kid, Ned, that keeps dropping by. You've got each other. No one's leaving you alone, do you understand?” he asked. Peter nodded and sat in silence for a moment. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony, kid.”

~~~

It was late. Darcy was in a guest room, everyone else was in bed. Peyton was wide awake. Darcy had gotten her in a shower and out in the kitchen where she had an actual meal and talking. It had been a bit of a better day, but she couldn't help the constant state of dread and fear that kept her locked in her room. 

The past couple of nights she had been having nightmares. Most of them involved Peter dying in that dumb red suit, leaving her truly alone. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her blankets away from her and stood up, slowly making her way out of the largest room she had ever lived in, and into Peter's room. She didn't bother knocking, just walked straight in. 

Peter rolled over and opened his eyes. It was clear he had been having trouble sleeping too. He sat up and peered at her before flopping back down onto the bed and scooting over. She smiled slightly and walked over, climbing in next to him. Luckily the bed he had was enormous and there was plenty of room for the both of them. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey.” she replied. 

“You okay?” he asked her. She looked away. 

“Peter… I can't lose you. What if you turn out like Aunt May? What if something happens to you while you're on patrol? I know I'm being selfish, but I need you alive.” she said, her eyes filled with tears she had been holding back since the even of their aunts death. Even at the funeral, she hadn't cried. 

“You're not gonna lose me, okay? I'm right here.” he promised, grabbing her hand. She squeezed. Both of them knew it was promise he couldn't exactly keep, not with what he did at night. However, they were content with pretending for the time being. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too, sis.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long but here it is! New chapter!
> 
> update: I posted this and didn't post chapter 5 first, IDK how I managed to screw up so bad so XD anyways, It should be in the correct order now!

A few more weeks went by and the twins were getting better. Peyton was coming out of her room, Peter was talking. Things were okay. They weren't great, but living was becoming a bit more bearable. Still, Peyton needed a distraction. This meant, Peyton was back on her project. Darcy was still taking residence up in the tower and was giving everyone a bit of light, even if that meant a bit of a headache along with it. 

“So who do you think your dad is?” she asked, sitting in a spinning chair in the girls bedroom. Peyton, Pepper, and Darcy had gone shopping to find stuff to decorate her room, purple walls, fairy lights, a few posters and decals, a desk, a fun spinny office chair. 

“I honestly have no idea.” she said. 

“That's why we're doing research.” Peter commented from the end of Peyton’s bed. She nodded. 

“So, I'm thinking about calling mom's old doctor. Maybe she knows who he is?” she thought. 

“It's the best we have right now.” Peter replied. She nodded and pulled out her phone. 

“What should I say?” she asked, looking to the both of them. 

“You should book an appointment. Pretend to be pregnant.” Darcy suggested. Peyton looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

“But I- what?” she asked. 

“Come on, it'll be weird if you just call up and say ‘hey, I'm a random teenager looking for my dad, can you tell me who he is?’. If you call to book an appointment you can tell her when you're there!” Darcy exclaimed. The twins shared a look and then shrugged. 

“Alright, calling now.”

~~~

“So, uh, I have to admit something.” Peyton blurted as the Doctor walked into the room. Peter and Darcy were waiting in the waiting room, leaving the poor teenage girl alone. 

“And that is?” Doctor Mayers asked, hiding her wariness pretty well, Peyton thought.

“I’m not pregnant. My mom was, with me, and you were her doctor and I had questions and this is what I thought I should do.” she said. The woman let out a small breath of relief and sat down. 

“Alright. Not what I was expecting. Who was your mother?” she asked. 

“Mary Parker. Well, Mary Quill at the time, actually.” she said. Doctor Mayers nodded. 

“Okay. I'll admit I've had many patients come through my doors and I don't particularly remember that name, but I'm great with faces.” she said. Peyton nodded and took out her phone. After a bit of searching she found a grainy picture she had taken of another picture she had found when going through boxes one day. It was Mary, Richard, Peter, and Peyton, when the twins were about three and they were all at the beach. 

“Oh, oh, yes, I remember her. What questions did you have? I'm not sure I can answer all of them, Doctor Patient confidentiality and all that.” she explained. 

“Well, she wouldn't mind she's kind of dead.” Peyton muttered. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry.” the doctor looked at the young girl with sympathy and she shrugged. 

“I was so little. Peter and I, we were six when she and our step dad died in a plane crash. She left us with some questions that only she knew the answer too. Basically…” she sighed, “Peter and I just lost our aunt. She was the last known family besides each other we had, but there is a whole other side we don't know about. Our Dad wasn't on our birth certificate but we hoped you might know something.” she looked at the doctor pleadingly. 

“Oh.” Doctor Mayers muttered. They sat there in silence for several minutes before she spoke again. 

“I don't know exactly and I really shouldn't tell you- I could get in trouble for disclosing any private information of any patient- but I do remember a conversation with your mother that hinted at where you might be able to find him. She never told me who he was, but the reason I remember her well was because of her story and the interest I had in the whole thing. She- unprompted, mind you, I don't ever ask these things- told me of the events leading up to your conception, without any names. From what I gathered, he is- or was- well known. She and her friends had been surprised to see him there and she was dared to go up and speak to him. She did and they got a little tipsy and one thing led to another. It was later, shortly after you were born, she told me she was traveling to Malibu to introduce you to your father and tell him about you because she decided you needed a father. She then came back to tell me he practically tried to throw money at her and refused to have any contact. She was very distraught about it. Shortly after that the appointments stopped, she was healthy, you were healthy, and she got you an actual pediatrician. That's all I have to tell.” she said. Peyton stared at her. That wasn't a lot, but it was much more than she had beforehand. 

“Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much, this is going to be so helpful. Thank you.” she stood and rushed out of the place, Peter and Darcy standing to follow her out. 

“Guys, I got a full on story.”

~~~

“Where were you guys?” Tony asked as they, arrived back at the tower. 

“Arcade.” both Peter and Peyton threw out lamely. It was their agreed upon excuse if every they should need one. They rarely had to use it, but it worked. Tony nodded.

“Good to see you guys are getting out. Even if it is with Lewis.”

“You know you love me!” Darcy exclaimed. He rolled his eyes but was smirking anyways. The three made their way into Peyton’s room where she grabbed her old laptop and began to click away at it. 

“Malibu… damn, Malibu is big… luckily I have a friend who’s amazing with computers. Her name is Skye- sorry, Daisy, she changed it. I could get her to look into it for me.” she muttered. 

“I love Skye! She should come down and visit!” Peter exclaimed. Peyton had met Skye at some hackers convention when she was, like, twelve and Skye had shown her a few things and became her mentor. Peyton was a lot better with computers now, but Skye still topped her knowledge and now had secret government level access. When it hit the news that SHIELD had been rebuilt with some new Inhuman director, Daisy had eventually called her to tell her more about it. 

“I don't think she can, pretty sure she's busy doing some top secret spy work. However, I hope she could get me a quick favor. And again, she goes by Daisy now.” she lifted her phone to her ear and waited. 

“Hey, what's up?” the cheery voice of her mentor spoke. 

“Can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Is there a way to do facial recognition from traffic cameras and such from several years ago?” 

“Uh, yeah, probably, what's this for?” 

“We're… trying to find out who our father is. I wanted to go facial recognition on my mom from when she was in Malibu to visit our dad and see if we can find them together.” 

“Okay, yeah, send me a pic of your mom and I'll see what I can do.”

“Thanks so much.”

“Of course, kiddo!” 

With that they hung up and waited. 

~~~

“Boss, you should know, they weren't at the arcade.” FRIDAY said as Tony went down to his lab. 

“What do you mean? Where were they?” he asked, squinting his eyebrows. 

“With the Doctor that delivered them, asking questions.” FRIDAY explained. 

“Okay, well, they can't have gotten much, I wasn't on any birth certificate or anything… Why wouldn't they have just told me that? They told me they were looking for their- well, me.” he said. 

“I believe Peyton doesn't hold the same trust for you as Peter.” FRIDAY said. He sighed. 

“Makes since. She's probably still a little pissed about the taking away the suit thing. I also don't know her as much as I do Peter.” he said. 

“Yes. You might like to know that Peyton has called an old friend. They are looking for facial recognition from Mary Parker's visit to Malibu in 2002.” she said. 

“Shit, okay, scrub any footage with Mary and I ever. Anything you find, delete it.”

“Yes, sir.”

~~~

“So, like, your dad is famous then, right? That's kind of what the doctor said?” Darcy asked later in Peyton’s bedroom. 

“I don't know, she said well known. I doubt he was anything big.” Peyton replied. 

“But what if he was? Like, what if your dad is Johnny Depp or something. He's got the hair and the eyes.” she said. 

“I highly doubt our father is Willy Wonka.” Peyton said.

“Edward Scissorhands.” Peter said. 

“Captain Sparrow!” Peyton exclaimed. 

“The Mad Hatter!” Peter shot back. The two began to laugh. 

“Wife abuser.” Darcy said. The two stopped laughing. 

“That's actually, probably true… I hope it's not Johnny Depp.” Peyton decided. 

“Yeah…” Peter said. 

“But you were the one who started it!” Peyton added. 

“That's true.” Darcy commented. 

“Amber Heard is beautiful.”

“Pete, that's kind of random.”

“Sorry.”

There was a knock on the door to which they all said ‘come in’ and Pepper opened it. 

“Hey, guys, we're just going to order take out tonight, any requests?” she asked. Everyone gave an order and Pepper ducked back out. 

“Good, some nice takeout and a movie for my last night in New York.” Darcy said. 

“Wait you're leaving?” Peyton asked. 

“Yeah, Jane wants to go back to London- because that worked so well the first time- and I'm going to be joining her.” she said. 

“I feel betrayed.” Peyton sighed. 

“Sorry, but Jane's my girl. Gotta make sure she doesn't kill herself for science!” she exclaimed. 

“Suppose you're right but I'm gonna miss you.” Peyton sighed. 

“Me too!” Peter exclaimed. 

“Don't worry guys. I'll call and stuff.” she said. 

“Alright, well, come on, movie night!” 

~~~

It was 2:00AM and Peyton had woken up, throat dry, head throbbing. This was normal for her, painful headaches waking her up after a restless sleep. Normally, when they were really bad, she would get up, get some water, and crawl in bed with May. She couldn't do that now, but she could get some water… And maybe take up residence in a Peter's bed for the night. 

When she arrived into the kitchen, which was openly connected to the living room and the rest of the hallways, she saw Tony. She would have ducked and snuck back to her room had he not seen her first. He walked over to her. 

“You alright?” he asked. She shrugged, opening a cabinet to pull out a glass. 

“Headache. It happens.” she said, walking to the fridge to fill her cup with water. Tony moved to another cabinet and pulled out some aspirin, sliding one to her. She took it gratefully and swallowed it. 

“How often?” he asked, coming off nonchalant. She shrugged. 

“Two to four times a month, depending. Not too often.” she said, wincing as a wave of pain washed over her. 

“That's a lot.” Tony replied. 

“I'm pretty sure it's stress. My brother risks his life every night fighting crime in Queens and I go to a super smart science-y school and push myself probably too far past my limits. On top of that my serious anxiety and now… well, you know…” she trailed off, losing May and moving in with some man she barely knew hadn't helped a lot. She rubbed at her temples. 

“Peter can take care of himself, though. Plus, I'm notified if anything drastic changes in any of his vitals so I can go save him when he's gotten himself in too deep.” he said, trying to reassure her. 

“No offense Mr. Stark-” 

“Tony.” he corrected for the millionth time. 

“No offense, Tony, but, what if you don't get there in time?” she questioned. He didn't reply for a second. 

“I will.” he said. 

“Mr. S- Tony, you shouldn't say that. If something does happen, you'll just blame yourself and that won't help anybody.” she insisted, crossing her arms.

“Well, you just let me worry about your brother and you worry about yourself.” he said. She rolled her eyes. Like it was that easy. 

“I will as soon as you start worrying about yourself.” she said. 

“Pretty sure I'm the one who's supposed to to tell you what to do.” he said. She shook her head and began to back away. 

“I've never been good at following instructions.” she said. With that she turned and walked into Peter's room. 

“Scoot over loser, I have a headache.” she muttered. 

“If you're gonna keep doing this, I'm going to have to get a bigger bed.” he mumbled into his pillow. 

“Whatever, your bed is huge.” she whispered. He just grunted in response and she smiled, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off to sleep. 

~~~

“It’s really weird. I have some footage of your mom but when I follow it to other cameras, it's gone, like someone deleted it.” Daisy said into the phone. 

“What? That's weird, can you retrieve it?” Peyton asked from the other end. 

“That's the thing, I tried, but whoever did this did an almost impossible job. It kind of looks like something Tony Stark would have done. I know because I've tried to hack into Stark industries thousands of times. I still haven't been victorious in that area.” Daisy said. Peyton took her lower lip in between her teeth. 

“Okay… alright, thanks anyways, Daisy,” she sighed. 

“No problem. Let me know if there's anything else I can do.” she said. 

“Will do. Bye.” Peyton hung up and rubbed at her temples. Peter, who had heard everything over the speaker frowned. 

“You think… You think Mr. Stark really did that?” he asked. 

“I do… Peter, when Mom came to Malibu, Stark lived there in that mansion.” she said slowly. 

“Well yeah, but that doesn't mean…” Peter stopped, his frown deepening. Peyton already had her own computer opened and she was now looking into Tony Stark’s whereabouts at the time of their conception. It wasn't hard to find with all of the media and press on the man. She pulled up a series of tabloids around the time featuring him. 

They all placed him right in the city their mom was in at their time of conception.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peyton was right!"
> 
> "Evidence to something I can't write my brain around,"

 

_ Mary Quill was nervous. Sweaty palms, shaky hands, and thumping heart, kind of nervous. It wasn't that Tony himself made her nervous, of course he didn't, she didn't care how famous or smart or rich he was, he was still just a person, no, she was nervous because now she had a double stroller with twins, the same twins that were the man's children.  _

 

_ “No, I don't want to talk to anyone but Tony. Can you please just tell him Mary Quill is here to speak with him and that it's an emergency?” she begged the lady at the front desk of Stark Industries. The woman sighed, annoying, and made a phone call. Several minutes after she hung up an elevator dinged and out walked a beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair.  _

 

_ “Are you Mary Quill?” she asked, polite yet reserved, eyeing the two babies.  _

 

_ “Yes ma’am, who are you?” she asked warily.  _

 

_ “I'm Pepper Potts, Tony Stark’s personal assistant. He's very busy at the moment but I can pass along a message.” she said. Mary sighed but, really, what could she expect? The playboy to just come down and speak to a fling? No, personal assistant was as good as she could get.  _

 

_ “Is there anyway we could go somewhere private?” she asked, her voice was strained, tired. Due to the fact she was a single mom of two practically newborn babies, sleep was unheard of, plus, she was stressed and broke. Pepper's face softened and she nodded.  _

 

_ “Of course, follow me.” she led the young woman into what seemed to be a conference room and they sat down. That was the moment Peyton began to fuss, which woke up her brother and pretty soon both babies were wailing. Mary’s face crumpled and she reached down to move the stroller back and forth, hoping to calm them, but it didn't work. She couldn't exactly change them or breastfeed them at that moment either.  _

 

_ “I’m so sorry.” she apologized.  _

 

_ “No worries! May I?” she asked, gesturing to the children. Mary hesitated but nodded slowly. Pepper leaned down and unbuckled Peyton while Mary unbuckled Peter. Pretty soon both babies were happy with the attention. _

 

_ “Now, what can I do for you?” Pepper asked.  _

 

_ “Listen, first I know that Tony probably gets these claims all the time and I'm willing to do DNA tests and whatever else, I'm not here for money or fame, I just thought he should know. These babies, Peyton and Peter Quill are his children.” she said. Pepper nodded, demeanor not changing, she expected this.  _

 

_ “Well, luckily we have a good system for this and we can get their cheeks swabbed and tests run today. We'll get the results in, about 3-4 days, until then Stark Industries will be happy to fund a hotel for you to stay near and don't worry, even if it turns out they aren't his, you won't have to pay anything back.” Pepper explained. Mary nodded, relief washing over her.  _

 

_ “Oh, thank God.” _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

_            Tony was still in jeans and an oil stained grey t-shirt as he sped the car into the parking lot of the 5 star hotel his ex fling was staying in. He didn't slow down for even a second as he jumped out, slammed the door and ran to her room. He was at her door in seconds, banging on it until she opened, hair disheveled, clothes stained with spit up. She looked even more exhausted than she had been when she showed up, though, Tony didn't know that, he hadn't seen her.  _

 

_ “Tony?” she asked, eyes widening. He could distinctly hear the sound of a screaming baby behind her. He held up a piece of paper that was crumpled in his hand.  _

 

_ “You had- we had- its positive. The results are positive.” he huffed. She nodded. She already knew that, Tony was the only person who could possibly be the father. She stepped to the side so that he could come in. She closed the door behind him and he looked around the large hotel room he was paying for. She sighed as the infant continued to wail.  _

 

_ “Alright, Petey, I'm coming.” she walked over the the playpen where he was lying and lifted him out. In the second playpen there was a baby girl who was fast asleep.  _

 

_ “Huh, guess we know where she gets her sleeping habits from.” he chuckled as the mother laid her son down to change. Mary let out a slight laugh.  _

 

_ “Yeah, Pey can sleep through anything. Peter here wakes up to the slightest breeze. It's insane.” she muttered. Tony nodded. She finished up the boy and picked him back up. The two stood there in an awkward silence before Peyton began to blink awake. She stared up at the man looking down at her.  _

 

_ “You can hold her.” Mary said quietly, watching the man stare at the baby in awe. He looked up and then shook his head.  _

 

_ “Oh, no, no, I, shouldn't.” he said. She sighed and walked over, pushing Peter into him without hesitation. His eyes widened as he cradled the boy but slowly softened as he looked at him, his heart swelling. She reached down and lifted her daughter into her arms.  _

 

_ “Hey baby girl.” she cooed softly. The child  smiled up at her mother.  _

 

_ “How… How old are they?” he asked.  _

 

_ “Three weeks.” she replied.  _

 

_ “And what are their full names?” he asked.  _

 

_ “Peter Benjamin Quill, Benjamin after my best friend, and Peyton Meredith Quill. Meredith after my sister.” she answered.  _

 

_ “Nice.” he said.  _

 

_ “Though, that could be changed to Stark… you are their father after all.” Mary said. He paused. Father. Did he want that? Kind of. He didn't know how to be a father, though. He never had any good examples, heaven knows Howard completely failed at that. Tony was a partier, a sleeper, a… drinker. Like his father.  _

 

_ He set Peter down where Peyton had been before, backing away.  _

 

_ “No. Quill is fine. They… I… I'll have a bank account set up, I'll pay child care but I don't… I'm not a father.” he said. Mary set Peyton down in the other playpen.  _

 

_ “Tony, no. I didn't… I don't want money, I just wanted your children to have a father.” she insisted as he began to walk away.  _

 

_ “That's not me. Get married or something but I'm not father material, darling.” he said, putting his arrogant facade back on.  _

 

_ “No. No, you can't do this. Tony. I can’t do this on my own.” she said.  _

 

_ “Sorry. You knew what you were getting into with me. I don't do commitment.” and with that, he was gone, leaving Mary Quill to stand and ponder how she was going to do this.  _

  
  


~~~

 

           Peyton stormed down the stairs and into Tony's workshop, Peter trailing behind her. He didn't look up as he continued fiddling with what looked like an iron man arm. Led Zeppelin was blasting in the background but the twins just ignored it as the young girl slapped the several sheets of paper down on the desk in front of him. He looked up, eyebrows raised. 

 

“What's this?” he asked. 

 

“Evidence to something I can't wrap my brain, around.” she replied. He picked up the paper and flipped through it. He found printed copies of tabloid and magazine articles featuring him partying in Florida, one specific one featuring a blurry picture of him and a woman only recognizable to those who knew her, another blurry image of what looked like the same woman walking towards Stark industries, another blurry image of that woman and Pepper Potts together, and a few printed emails one sent from the address ‘ [ PrettyKitty204@gmail.com ](mailto:PrettyKitty204@gmail.com) ’ that asked  _ ‘Hey, how did it go?’  _ and a reply sent from the address ‘ [ Mary.Quill00@gmail.com ](mailto:Mary.Quill00@gmail.com) ’ that said  _ ‘He practically threw money at me (rich bastard) and said he wanted nothing to do with them. Shoulda known, once a playboy, always a playboy.’.  _ Tony looked up at her. 

 

“Kid, this-”

 

“Before you say, whatever you're about to say, I have to ask you to please have the decency not to lie because if this is true, we're already hurt enough as it is without you adding insult to injury. Are you our father?” she asked. Tony looked from her to Peter who just looked sad. Friday had warned him that they were doing more research but he hadn't realized how close they had gotten. 

 

“Yes.” he sighed. She nodded, taking a step back. 

 

“Wow… wow.” she turned around and stormed out but Peter stayed rooted in place. 

 

“Mr. St- Tony, why didn't you tell us? You said you would help us but you already knew.” he said. He nodded sadly. 

 

“I guess I was trying to protect myself.” he said. For a moment, Peter was startled by the honesty and vulnerability that had just left his mentor- father's- mouth. 

 

“From what?” he asked. Tony thought for a second. 

 

“I… I don't really know.” he said. Peter slowly lowered himself into a spare seat, his eyes were glossy. 

 

“You knew our entire lives? You didn't want anything to do with us until… until you found out I could help you...” he stood up again, “Peyton was right! You were just using me! For Spiderman!” he exclaimed. Tony stood up.

 

“No, Peter, listen-” 

 

“I can't believe this.” Peter turned and followed after his sister, leaving Tony alone to regret his choices alone.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah... Yeah we can try."
> 
> "I want to start over. We keep losing people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is important to understand some things in this chapter.  
> If you've ever seen Agents of SHIELD you've probably already noticed I've been incorporating that into this some. It's going to be incorporated a little bit more in these next few chapters (don't worry this isn't suddenly turning into an AOS fic, it's just a little) so if you've seen it there are some inconsistencies with the canon plot, that's on purpose... I think I did a fairly good job at explaining everything but if not let me know and I'll answer questions as well as edit it to be a little more understandable!

         Pepper was a superhero all her own. She cleaned up Tony's messes- big and small- with all the style and grace of an angel sent from heaven. It took only seconds after Friday notified her of the situation for her to get to work at making sure the twins were safe. Luckily Tony's AI knew exactly where they were and the woman was able to get there only an hour after the fact (she purposefully waited so that they could have some space). 

 

           The cemetery the Parker family was buried at wasn't anything special. It was a normal, dreary, plot of land, lined with different shaped headstones above the bodies of different peoples loved ones. One spot of land belonged specifically to the Parker's. 

 

           Pepper found the twins sitting in front of their mother's grave, silent tears running down Peyton’s face as she stared at the headstone in front of her. Peter, however, stared straight ahead with a stony look on his features. The CEO eased herself down next to the teenage girl. The three didn't talk for several minutes. 

 

“Did you know too?” Peter finally croaked out. Pepper flinched at the unexpected sound but adjusted quickly. 

 

“Yes. I did. I'm sorry.” she said. The twins shared a look

 

“Don't be. None of this is on you. You were just doing what your fiance asked of you.” Peyton said. 

 

“Yeah… what's on your minds?” she asked. 

 

“Hm, there's a long lost to choose from. The fact that Tony Stark is our father, the fact that he's known our entire lives and didn't care at all, the fact that he came back just so he could use my brother, the fact that he promised to help us find our father which was him the entire time. You pick.” Peyton said. Pepper sighed sadly. 

 

“When the two of you were born, Tony was a different man. He was still in his party phase. Drinking, gambling, one-night stands, all of that. So when your mom showed up, he wasn't ready to be a father. He was irresponsible, reckless, selfish. He kept tabs on the two of you, though. When he found out Peter was the kid running around Queens in his pajamas he had a panic attack. He didn't show up just because he needed help. He showed up because he was worried and wanted to give Peter protection. Why do you think he took the two of you in three months ago? He cares about you.” she said. Peyton frowned, deep in thought. 

 

“He lied.” Peter said, “He lied about everything.” 

 

“He didn't do it out of ill intent.” Pepper promised. 

 

“That doesn't changed the fact that he lied, Pepper.” Peter sighed. Pepper opened her mouth to reply but Peyton beat her to it. 

 

“I think Pepper is right, Peter. Tony has done so much. I know it can't make up for all of the crap and the years but… he tried… He's trying. Maybe we could try and work things out.” she said. Peter looked at her incredulously. 

 

“I can't believe you of all people are the one saying this! You've never even liked him that much!” he exclaimed. 

 

“Not at first, no, but he's been growing on me. Besides, I'm trying to be rational. Fair.” she said. He stood up. 

 

“Fair?! Peyton, nothing about this is fair! We deserved to know! I can't believe you're siding with him.” he said. She stood up as well and Pepper followed in pursuit, ready to step in if things went too far, for now, though, she needed to let them hash it out. 

 

“I'm not siding with anyone, Peter. Come on, you're supposed to be the loving, bubbly, optimistic one! I have always stood by you, Peter, in everything, even when- like you said- I didn't like Mr. Stark! I've always listened to you and considered what you were saying, can't you do the same and consider my side as well? He's our father, nothing we do is going to change that.”

 

“We don't have to like it. He used me! He lied to us and used me and you want to just let that all go like it meant nothing?” 

 

“I want to start over. We keep losing people. He's all we have left, Peter!” 

 

“We have each other!”

 

“ _ AND WHAT IF YOU DIE?!”  _ she screamed. Tears were running down her face again. They both stopped and Pepper watched cautiously. Peyton inhaled a deep breath. 

 

“Peter, what if I lose you? What if Spiderman goes out and Peter doesn't come back? Will I just be alone?” she asked, voice hoarse from shouting. He took a step forward and pulled her into him, frowning as he sat his chin on her head. 

 

“No, of course not. I just- I don't know if I can just forgive him just yet, ya know?” he asked. 

 

“I don't expect you too, I haven't. We can try, though, can't we?” she asked, voice muffled by his t-shirt. He looked up and caught Pepper's eye. She nodded. 

 

“Yeah… Yeah, we can try.”

 

~~~

 

           Peter was willing to try, but he just wasn't ready to face Tony quite yet. Honestly, neither was Peyton. While she and Peter were now on the same page of willingness to open up, they were also both on the page of needing time, so they talked Pepper into leaving them alone and she made Happy drive them to MJ’s place where she and Ned were waiting. 

 

“MJ, what is this?” Peyton, who may or may not have been snooping through the girls drawers- picked up a bottle with the label “Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil” on it and shook it to make a rattling noise. MJ rolled her eyes. 

 

“I don't know, some weird pills that are supposed to help my mom lose weight or whatever. I stole them.” she said. 

 

“Why?” Peter asked. 

 

“Because she doesn't need them and it's stupid. I steal all of her dieting type pill things.” she said with a shrug. Peyton chuckled. 

 

“Remember a couple of years ago when these things gave people super powers?” she asked. MJ nodded. 

 

“Actually, those are from around that same time… Mom, wasn't really too upset about losing them. 

 

“You kept them for that long?” Ned asked. 

 

“Yeah. Gotta a problem with it?” MJ asked, raising her eyebrows. 

 

“No, they're just old.” he said. 

 

“Yeah, well, I've been considering taking one to see if I get any superpowers.” she said. Peyton laughed. Unlikely. Peter already had powers, he was the one friend that got them, now nobody else could. At least, that was the rule in Peyton’s mind.

 

“Actually, that's a good idea, give me one.” Ned said excitedly. 

 

“That's a terrible idea.” Peter said. 

 

“Eh, what harm could it do?” MJ asked. Peyton shook her head as MJ opened the bottle and tossed one to him. Ned reached out to grasp at it but it fell to the floor. It didn't stop him from picking it up and downing it with the soda he had. 

 

“Feel any different?” Peyton asked. He shook his head. 

 

“Everyone that changed got wrapped in some crusty cocoon thing, like, right away, so you're out of luck.” MJ said before popping one herself. 

 

“This seems like a horrible thing to do.” Peyton said. 

 

“It's all natural. It's just one… well, no superpowers, want one? I'd offer you one too, Peter, but you already have superpowers.” MJ said. 

 

“No thanks.” Peyton replied. 

 

“Oh come on! Maybe you have inhuman blood in you! It would be cool!” Ned said. The three teenagers began to pressure the fourth until she raised her hands. 

 

“Okay, okay, fine. Gimme.” she said, holding out her hand. Not like anything would happen anyways. She took the pill and a gulp of Dr. Pepper. At first, she was fine. All of a sudden she felt her bones restricting, her breathing shorten, her body being confined. She felt something crawling its way up her arms and around her body. The last thing she saw, was Peter's horror stricken face. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peyton, neither of us said anything."
> 
> "No freaking way."

**This is what it looks like**

 

She remembered blacking out. When she awoke, the concrete like wrap crumbled around her, she tripped slightly before catching her balance. She must not have been out for too long considering everyone was still in the same place, Peter with the same look. 

 

“No. Freaking. Way.” she muttered. 

 

“So- so does this mean you have powers now?” Ned asked. 

 

“I have no idea. I didn't expect anything to actually happen!” she explained, looking at the debris around her. She learned down and picked some up, it crumbled in her hand. She looked up at Peter hopelessly. 

 

“I guess we have to call Mr. Stark now…”

 

~~~

 

           Helen Cho was kind and professional as she and her team took blood and ran tests. Tony paced outside the lab due to Cho kicking him out. Of course this was the most probable superhero backstory he could think of. A bunch of teenagers making stupid decisions and taking pills they didn't need. Of course, they knew the possible outcome but he knows none of them actually expected anything to happen. 

 

           When Peyton had arrived at the tower she had been a tidal wave of apologies, calling herself stupid and other variants of the word that Tony didn't think belonged tied to either of his children. She wasn't as excited as you would expect a teenager to be after finding out they might have superpowers. In fact, she looked scared. Tony had waved her off, assuring her he wasn't angry, and promising they'd figure things out. Then he called Helen out. He wished Bruce had been there, he trusted the Doctor a lot more, but Helen Cho was a professional and, while not as trustworthy as Bruce, still very trustworthy. 

 

           Peyton slid off of the table she had been sitting on when the woman finally told her they were done. Peter gave her a light smile as she walked out of the lab and over to the two males. 

 

“How you feeling?” Tony asked. She shrugged. 

 

“I don't know. Fine. Normal.” she said, hugging herself. Tony couldn't understand why she seemed so frightened about the whole situation. Sure, he was scared to hell, but she shouldn't be. What did she have to be afraid of? 

 

“It'll be fine, Peyton.” Peter promised her. She nodded but didn't reply. Helen Cho walked out of the lab, a file in her hands. 

 

“There's not much too say, it was the expected result. The inhuman gene seems to have… unlocked. I can’t tell you what type of powers she’ll have, that’s something that will reveal itself sooner rather than later. My suggestion would be to get into contact with the newly rebuilt SHIELD, after all, their director is an inhuman.” she said, handing the manilla folder to the billionaire. He didn't take it. 

 

“Uh, I have a thing about being handed things…” he said. Peyton sighed, snatching it from her hands and flipping through it. 

 

“You're hopeless, Stark.” she looked over the contents “This is unbelievable.” she muttered. 

 

“Good luck, Peyton. My team and I have to run, we have another appointment.” with that the woman left the three Stark’s alone. Peyton looked up at her new found father. 

 

“Well… One thing a time. We need to talk.”

 

~~~

 

“So we're good?” Tony asked after an hour and a half of discussing emotions and other tiring topics. Eventually Peter and Peyton seemed satisfied and willing to deal with the whole ‘Tony Stark is our father’ mess. 

 

“I guess so… Next order of business, SHIELD… I don't know if I trust them after the whole Hydra crap the first time…” she sighed. 

 

“Well, nothing has even happened yet. You haven't done anything. Maybe we can just wait.” Peter suggested. She sighed and nodded, thinking as she looked around. An image on the TV caught her eye and she grabbed the remote, unmuting it. 

 

“-have been seen coming in and out of Stark tower for months as well have been seen directly with the billionaire more than once. We haven't been able to identify the two teenagers as of yet, and the question still remains: who are they?” in the left corner there was an image of Peyton and Peter walking out of Stark tower after the first real internship meeting, before May died, the image was blurry, but their faces were still identifiable. 

 

           Peyton was standing as she stared at the screen, shaking. Her head began to pound in her skull, and her chest tightened. She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if this was some kind of anxiety attack amped up- she had never felt this bad before. She felt what was presumably Peter's hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she heads two voices, Tony and Peter's, rambling and talking quickly. 

 

“Crap that was fast. I'm going to have to hold a press conference. It's okay, Pepper and the PR department will be able to take care of it but what about the twins. There's already a lot going on I wonder if they'll be able to handle it. Shit, by the way Peyton reacted, probably not well. Should I do something? Oh, no Peter's got it. I ho-”

 

“Well, at least now everyone will believe me about the Stark internship. Still, this probably isn't the best turn of events, especially with everything else going on. Peyton looks like she's going to throw up, is she about to have an anxiety attack? It's never looked like this before. It's okay, I just need to help her calm down like normal and then Mr. Stark will fix everything, he always does. Maybe he'll-”

 

“Would you two shut up?!” she screeched, her eyes popping open as she spun around. The two males looked at her in surprise and the each other. 

 

“Peyton,” Peter said slowly “neither of us said anything.” he said. She shook her head in confusion, squinting her eyebrows. 

 

_ Is she okay?  _

 

_ Maybe she was talking about the TV…  _

 

She heard her brother and then her father's voice, but their mouths never even opened. In the back of her mind their minds continued to race, she could hear it all. She dropped to her knees putting her head in between her hands.

 

“Oh my God, I can hear your thoughts, you’re so  _ loud _ ,” she whimpered. After a second Peter’s voice stopped and in its place was music. No special song, probably just the last thing he listened too, but she knew he was doing it on purpose, so she focused on him. Then she began to play a song in her own mind, drowning out the other two. After a second, she collapsed. Tony caught her and laid her down on the couch.

 

“Is she okay?!” Peter asked, dropping to his knees next to the couch. Tony nodded.

 

“She should be fine. Probably just scared and over stimulated.” he replied.

 

“I think we’ve figured out her powers,” Peter said. Tony nodded warily, he did not seem very excited to know she could hear what he was thinking. 

 

~~~

 

Quick trick- headphones. If she plugged in her headphones and focused on the music, she couldn’t hear what everyone was thinking, which was good because the moment she stepped out of the tower to get in Tony’s car and head to SHIELD, her head began to throb from noise. Music- the thing that always saved her. 

 

She didn’t bother to stop the music when they arrived at the secret base Daisy told them about. They had to jump through hoops to get there and get in with all of the security, but that was expected. A younger agent led them to an office in the back, the door opened and the young asian pulled Peyton into a tight hug.

 

“How are you doing?” Daisy asked. Peyton pulled out a headphone.

 

“What was that?” she asked.

 

“How are you doing?” she repeated with an amused smile. 

 

“Fine, I just have a headache.” she replied.

 

“I can imagine. Come on in, you guys,” she let the three Stark’s enter and before anyone could say anything, Tony’s thoughts burst through the fragile wall she had been trying to hold up in her brain.

 

_ What the hell?!? Coulson?! He was dead. I went to his funeral! I funded his funeral! _

 

“Agent?” he asked. Peyton rubbed at her head and looked up to see a kind looking man smiling sadly at her father.

 

“Tony, keep it down, please. You’re thoughts are noisy.” she muttered.

 

“Oh, sorry, kiddo,” he said.

 

“Daisy why don’t you take her to the room, I’ll talk to Stark.” the unidentified man said. Peyton watched her friend nod.

 

“Wait, what room?” she asked.

 

“One that will dampen your powers, you won’t be able to hear everyone’s thoughts,” Daisy said. Peyton clearly relaxed at this and nodded.

 

“I’m in, this lot won’t stop thinking.” she said, and it was true. Tony was raging about the man supposedly back from the dead, Peter was worrying and stressing about Peyton, and Coulson was thinking about seeing Tony again and how he can’t believe Tony has children.

 

“No, Peter, I’ll be fine, stay here. I need a nap and I won’t be able to sleep with your rambling.” she said before Peter could even speak. He raised his eyebrows but nodded before hugging her.

 

“Okay, I love you.” 

 

“Love you too.”

 

Tony watched as his daughter exited the room with the young woman before turning back to Coulson.

 

“I thought you were dead.” he said

 

“I was. Fury and a team of scientists used alien technology to bring me back.” he said. Tony wanted to fume. He had grieved over Coulson. No one thought to tell him his friend had been alive that whole time? However, he didn’t really have much room to talk as he had always pretended he didn’t care about the man. Still, he was hurt no one said anything.

 

“Huh. You owe me funeral costs.” he said. Coulson only smirked.

 

“As much as I’d love to continue discussing this, we should probably talk about your daughter.” he said.

 

“Yeah… This is Peter by the way.” he said. 

 

“Agent Coulson,” the agent held his hand out.

 

“Peter Parker.” Peter replied, shaking his hand awkwardly before they all sat down.

 

“So, I gotta say, I’m surprised, it’s been a while since someone took one of those pills.” he said.

 

“Yeah, well when a bunch of teenagers find out they have a bottle of old vitamins that might give them superpowers- they get overexcited.” Tony replied. Coulson raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Not Peyton though, we actually, kind of, talked her into it.” Peter looked at his lap sheepishly.

 

“I figured, by the way, where is the new director? Shouldn’t he be here?” Tony asked.

 

“Mace is only the face of SHIELD. I’m the real director, I work more in the shadows.” Coulson replied.

 

“Okay, so what are we going to do about my daughter?” Tony asked.

 

“Well, Right now she’s in a room where she can’t access her powers and when she’s out of that room, Daisy can help her get a hold on her abilities and figure out what all she can do.” Coulson said. Tony nodded.

 

“So you guys can help her, then?” Peter asked. Coulson nodded.

 

“Of course.”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, we're super twins!"

           **(Left to right: Daisy, Coulson, Jemma)**

 

 

The room was almost completely white. The sheets, the walls, the TV. Peyton honestly didn’t mind. As she watched the news, that’s all she heard- the news. No one’s thoughts raised through her mind like they were her own and even though she had only experienced that for a few hours, it was relieving. She looked up upon a door opening and in walked Daisy. 

 

“Hey, how are you doing?” she asked, handing the small girl a plate of breakfast. Peyton had spent the night in the room and she hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she smelt the eggs and bacon.

 

“Good… What happens now? Can you help me?” she asked. Daisy nodded.

 

“I can. Are you ready?” she asked. Peyton nodded and Daisy stood, ready to lead her out.

 

“Be prepared to walk out into the buzz, there are a lot of hard working people out there whose minds are probably running rampid.” she said. The teenager just nodded, tucking a curly strand of brown hair behind her ear and following her mentor closely as they made their way into the noise.

 

They made their way into another room and as soon as the door shut, the noises stopped.

 

“So, does this room block out my powers somehow as well?” she asked. Daisy shook her head.

 

“No, it doesn’t do anything to them. Did you stop hearing everybody?” she asked. Peyton nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That makes since, you probably have to be in the same vicinity as someone to hear their thoughts. It’s probably similar to actual conversation.” she said.

 

“I can’t hear you, though,” Peyton said.

 

“That’s because I’m blocking you out. It’s easy since you can’t control your powers, if you could i’m sure you could break through,” she explained. 

 

“Oh… so what are we going to do?” she asked.

 

“First, you need to learn to control who you can hear and when you can hear them, a few agents are headed down so you won’t be too overwhelmed, it will just be a couple of us and you will have to try to block us all out. Then we’ll try and get you to focus on one person rather than all of us.” Daisy said. Peyton nodded. At that moment a buff looking African American walked in along with a petite looking woman with short hair, and a young slightly fit man.

 

“Peyton these are Agents Mack, Fitz, and Simmons. Normally I might have some other random agents in here but you’re special so you get to hang with my friends.” Daisy smirked.

 

“Nice to meet you, Daisy has told us so much about you.” Simmons said with a large smile on her face. Peyton blushed, smiling slightly.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” she said. She couldn’t hear any of them.

 

“We’re all going to let our guards down but we’ll try not to be too loud.” Daisy told her. She nodded and suddenly her ears were flooded with noise.

 

“Okay, now focus on your own thoughts, try and block us all out.”

 

Peyton let her eyes fall shut as she tried to ignore the voices banging around in her skull. Her brain wasn’t supposed to do this. She was smart and loved to think and imagine and she didn’t appreciate the invasion of her mind, it was hers. So she pushed it all out until it was silent. She opened her eyes to find they stayed silent.

 

“I can’t hear you anymore.” she said and wow that was quick. She expected that to be harder. 

 

“Good. Now, why don't you try focusing in on my thoughts.” Daisy said. Peyton shrugged and let her eyes fall shut again. She should probably learn to use her powers without having to close her eyes, but for now, it helped. 

 

_ Come on, Peyton. Come on.  _

 

She picked up instantly on Daisy's outward thoughts and then delved into the ones she wasn't purposefully putting forward. 

 

_ I can't believe Peyton is inhuman. This is going to be a whole new level for her. I wonder if she'll work on the new team. That doesn't really matter right now, though.  _

 

_ What new team?  _

 

Daisy gasped and Peyton opened her eyes. 

 

“Nice job, Pey, you just sent a thought to me!” she exclaimed. 

 

“I did? That happened?” Peyton asked. Her mentor nodded vigorously in excitement. 

 

“You're picking this up really quickly.” she said. 

 

“Thanks!” she was beginning to get excited. 

 

“Now, I have some ideas for your new powers that I was discussing with Jemma yesterday- sorry- Simmons, but you can call her Jemma- and I want to try some things.”

 

~~~

 

“She doesn’t just have the power to read minds she has full Psionic Manipulation!” it was later, Peyton was napping back in the power dampening room, and Jemma and Daisy had just rushed into the lab where Coulson was introducing Peter and Tony to some people with projects he thought they might be interested in. 

 

“What does that mean?” Tony turned to the girl in the lab coat assuming by ‘she’ she was talking about his daughter. 

 

“It means she can manipulate, read, and control brain waves. We don't know what the full extent of that is yet as we haven't gotten to test everything but the possibilities are endless. So far we know she has telepathy, empathy, and aura perception, but who knows what else she could do.” the young woman explained.

 

“Tony, this is Agent Jemma Simmons, she’s a biochemist and a Doctor here at SHIELD.” Coulson explained before Tony could ask more about his daughter. Jemma held out her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” she said. He took it.

 

“You too. I’m Tony, this is Peter- now tell me more about what’s going on with Peyton.” he said, looking at the two female agents.

 

“Basically, we discovered pretty quickly that Peyton’s powers go beyond reading minds. She can communicate with others through telepathy, as well as sense what others are feeling, and see others auras.” Daisy said.

 

“That’s so cool! How does she see them?” Peter asked.

 

“Colors, I guess, we don’t know completely how everything works yet, that will come with time.” Daisy explained to him.

 

“So what now? Is she doing okay?” Tony asked.

 

“You can come see her, she’s a quick learner, she’s already got a pretty good hold on things. Of course it will take time and training to learn how to fully control it, but I think we can manage.” Daisy explained as they walked.

 

“Well, she is a Stark. Tony once mastered Thermonuclear Astrophysics in one night.” Coulson rolled his eyes but a fond smile sat on his lips. 

 

“Oh, I’m not surprised, I’ve known Peyton for a few years, she’s very smart,” Daisy replied.

 

“I can’t imagine she likes not being in control of her mind so that has to help.” Peter suggested. They arrived at a room and Daisy opened the door, walked through another small room, and opened a door. Peyton was laying in the bed watching TV. She looked up at them and smiled.

 

“Hey crew.” she greeted. Peter sat next to her on the bed.

 

“How are you?” he asked.

 

“I’m awesome, I’m actually getting kind of excited about all this!” she said. Tony looked relieved, her nervousness made him worry for her, but she seemed to be doing okay now.

 

“Dude, we’re super twins!” he exclaimed. They high fived and Daisy chuckled.

 

“Well, since we’re all here, I have a proposal,” she said. 

 

“Is this about that team you mentioned earlier?” Peyton asked wearily. Daisy nodded.

 

“Mack, who you met earlier, and I are trying to start a team of Inhumans. I think you would be a great addition. You don’t seem extremely rattled about getting powers and you already have some control over them.” Daisy said. Peyton bit her lower lip, thinking about what to say, but Tony saved her.

 

“No way, she’s fifteen years old. A minor. She is not working for SHIELD.” he insisted.

 

“That’s understandable, but maybe she could train with us, do small missions, and when she’s older she can become an official member.” Coulson suggested. Tony opened his mouth- probably to protest more- but Peyton beat him to the punch.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really interested. Not right now anyways. My life is already weird enough, I’d like to try and be somewhat normal if at all possible.” she said. Daisy looked disappointed but she covered it up and nodded.

 

“I understand. Just let me know if you change your mind.”

 

 


End file.
